Inuyasha AIM Conversations
by haleyelizabeth
Summary: Just some AIM conversations from the cast of Inuyasha, written as if they really had computers and screen names back in fuedal era Japan. Not so much a story as they are a collection of one-shots; enjoy!
1. Screen Name Descriptions

**Title: Inuyasha AIM Conversations**

**Author: x3MisfitxToyx3 **

**Characters: The cast of Inuyasha**

**Rating: 'T' for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are awesome. **

**Summary: Just some AIM conversations from the cast of Inuyasha as if they were regular teenagers on their computers. **

**Setting: At a computer, I'd assume. **

**Warning(s): Sexual humor? Hehe? **

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters. Me own plot. **

**Author's Note: I wrote these a looooong time ago & finally decided to publish them. Haha, they're kind of dumb but they put a smile on my face. **

**Mood: Screwed (I have an un-started research paper to do for tomorrow .)**

**Listening to: Chelsea by The Summer Set (Makes me wanna' dance ;D)**

So here are the screen names for everyone: 

~Inuyasha: 6Hell6Hound6... Never uses correct grammar

~Kagome: xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx… Uses correct grammar

~Miroku: SexyXBeast37... Spells everything correctly but other than that there's no correct grammar

~Shippo: ag3dy0uth321... Uses numbers in place of letters

~Sango: SwEeTsLaYeR3... Unnecessarily uses two letters when only one is needed and uses a smiley face at the end of every sentence

**A/N: These conversations are all based off of actual IM conversations either I've had with someone, or one of my friend's has L;**


	2. Inu & Kag: Being Blind

Inuyasha & Kagome

- Being Blind -

6Hell6Hound6: hi

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Hey Inuyasha! What's up?

6Hell6Hound6: nm

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Well, I got new pants today at the mall!

6Hell6Hound6: so?

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: They go good with my shoes! =)

6Hell6Hound6: no they dont

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Yes they do. You must need a close-up… *cough cough* or glasses…

6Hell6Hound6: no i dont

6Hell6Hound6: i gotgewd eysite

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Lol. Then how come you can't even see which are the right keys to type?

6Hell6Hound6: cuzawesome

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Awesome? What is so awesome about being blind?

6Hell6Hound6: idk

XXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Let's see…

XXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Awesome Thing About Being Blind 1: You don't have to look at ugly people.

6Hell6Hound6: haha like you

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: UGH! SIT!

6Hell6Hound6: haha that doesnt work on the comp!

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Ugh.

6Hell6Hound6: wats numba 2???

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Um… Let's see… Awesome Thing About Being Blind 2: You have an excuse for running into walls.

6Hell6Hound6: haha

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: See you tomorrow. I have to finish my history paper.

6Hell6Hound6: adios

(xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx has signed off)

(6Hell6Hound6 has signed off)


	3. Kag & Mir: Pleasurable

Kagome & Miroku

- Pleasurable -

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: So how's Inuyasha been lately?

SexyXBeast37: you like him

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: No, I just haven't seen him in quite some time…

SexyXBeast37: ??

SexyXBeast37: Be right back.

SexyXBeast37: okay

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: INUYASHA AND YOU SOULD SUCK FACE!

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Rotflmfao!

SexyXBeast37: um… kagome?

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Oh, you know it'd be pleasurable!

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Lmao. I'm, like, dying over here!

SexyXBeast37: T_T

SexyXBeast37: ha you know whatd be funny?

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: What?…

SexyXBeast37: you and sango sucking face!

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Not as funny as you two though. Guys supposively think lesbians are hot, but girls just think gay guys are funny.

SexyXBeast37: ok

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: No, no. It's unbelievable but so true!

SexyXBeast37: ?

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: I've learned all that in half a year of high school. =)

SexyXBeast37: you sure you're kagome??

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: UGH! That was Shippo… I went to the bathroom and he jumped on the computer!

SexyXBeast37: wow shippo this is a whole new side of you my eyes have not yet seen…

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Wow. He read that over my shoulder and practically flew out of the room… =\

SexyXBeast37: why?

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: I don't know. He was screaming something about being raped…

SexyXBeast37: =P

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Well, I guess I should go find him now…

SexyXBeast37: ill come over and help

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Uh, maybe it's best you don't… =o

SexyXBeast37: fine whatever bye kagome

xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx: Adios.

(SexyXBeast37 has signed off)

(xXHoplesslyXDevotedXx has signed off)


	4. San & Mir: Can't Touch

Sango & Miroku

- Can't Touch -

SwEeTsLaYeR3: heyy Miroku, why didnt you go to the dance friday night? =\

SexyXBeast37: i didnt feel like it

SwEeTsLaYeR3: Oh, i see =/

SexyXBeast37: why did you ask?

SwEeTsLaYeR3: i just wantedd to know. =|

SexyXBeast37: sure you did XD

SwEeTsLaYeR3: what is that suppost to meann? =0

SexyXBeast37: you like me XD

SwEeTsLaYeR3: I DO NOT D=

SexyXBeast37: yes you do!

SwEeTsLaYeR3: I do not like you but, if I did, (which i don't) how wouldd you know??? =o

SexyXBeast37: kagome told me

SwEeTsLaYeR3: IM GUNNA STRANGLE HER =O

SexyXBeast37: hahahaha

SwEeTsLaYeR3: wats so funnyy?? =\

SexyXBeast37: she didnt tell me anything. you so fell for that!

SwEeTsLaYeR3: i hatee you. =|

SexyXBeast37: so…

SwEeTsLaYeR3: 'so' what? =|

SexyXBeast37: do i have a nice ass???

SwEeTsLaYeR3: How wouldd i know??!?!? D=

SexyXBeast37: well usually if you like someone you check them out

SwEeTsLaYeR3: but I DON'T LIKE YOU! =0

SexyXBeast37: hahaha you can look but you cant touch

SwEeTsLaYeR3: wow Miroku X\

SwEeTsLaYeR3: You're giving me permission to check you out? =0

SexyXBeast37: haha I knew you liked me!

SwEeTsLaYeR3: GOODBYE MIROKU! D=

SexyXBeast37: goodbye… my sweet XD

SwEeTsLaYeR3: UGH! =0

(SwEeTsLaYeR3 has signed off)

(SexyXBeast37 has signed off)


End file.
